


wanna hear you say my name

by lovenote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Come Eating, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenote/pseuds/lovenote
Summary: aka carl is a slut and negan loves it





	wanna hear you say my name

_"You're supposed to be out gathering supplies."_

Negan hadn't been expecting Carl to be there when he stepped into his bedroom.

Ever since he had given him the okay to help guard the perimeter during the day or go on the occasional run he hadn't seen much of him except for in the evenings, of course.

He still fucked Carl's brains out regularly; that was a given.

Negan figured he was eager to actually do something. Carl had told him from the very beginning that he had no interest in sitting around all day, being pampered and spoiled like one of his wives.

Negan respected that.

He shrugs off his jacket, draping it over a chair, setting Lucille down gently next to it and walks toward the bathroom. 

"I was. You miss me?" Negan taunts. 

Carl did, although he'd probably rather die than admit it. He wasn't expecting Negan to be here so soon, but he looks good enough. It'll have to do.

Carl opens the bathroom door slowly, stumbling out, trying to find his footing in his heels. Red pumps, a gift from Sherry, and _oh_ — Negan was so not expecting that. 

Carl's standing there, dressed head-to-toe in skimpy lingerie, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

Carl is expecting to be teased, preparing himself for a look of disgust, but Negan just looks him up and down, silently mouthing an overly-expressive _'wow'_  . 

"What, is it my birthday?" 

Negan's clearly undressing him with his eyes. Carl tries to suppress that excited feeling he gets when he realizes that Negan might actually be into this. Carl rolls his eye.

His bralette — a deep red color with straps and lace trim clings to his flat chest, pert pink nipples showing through the translucent material. It's slightly baggy and ill-fitting since he doesn't have actual breasts to fill the cups out.

His panties match the bra perfectly, except they have an adorable bow on the front. Negan wonders where the hell he even got these things. He has a feeling the girls have something to do with it.

The stockings he's wearing — also red and capped with lace, attached to a matching garter belt that hugs his tiny waist — dig into his thighs in the most delicious way. 

Carl looks so damn hot Negan thinks he might keel over and die before he can even fuck him. 

Carl walks toward him, legs wobbling slightly, and wraps his arms around Negan's neck, grinding his hard cock into his thigh. 

"So," Carl starts, "Do you like it?" 

Negan stuffs back the urge to laugh because he has the suspicion that Carl wouldn't like that very much. But really, it's a stupid and redundant question. Are you kidding? Carl's standing in front of him looking like a god damn Victoria's Secret Angel or something out of Playboy Magazine and his dick is harder than it's ever been in his life. He likes it.

_He fuckin' loves it._

"Shit, yeah, I do, baby." Negan cups Carl's ass and forcefully brings their bodies closer to kiss him sweetly.

Carl moans into his mouth. Then Negan is hoisting him up, and Carl lets out an embarrassing yelp, instinctively wrapping his legs around Negan's waist. 

Negan carries him a few feet over and lets Carl kick off his heels before he drops him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, rolling his hips deliberately and forcefully and Carl lets out a choked noise, eye nearly rolling into the back of his head.

God, he's so hard, his dick is straining inside his panties and he wishes Negan would just touch him, fuck him, _something._

Negan places gentle, biting kisses all down Carl's neck, trailing to his chest, and latches onto his left nipple, sucking and biting through the fabric till it's soaked.

He goes to palm Carl's dick through his panties and Carl's breath hitches in his throat.

His head is swimming, he's rolling his hips into Negan's touch desperately and he knows Negan will hold this over his head but he can't be bothered to care. 

Negan reluctantly pulls away to get a look at Carl. His pupil is blown out, cheeks flushed and _Jesus Christ_ , his lips; they look as pouty as they normally do, but they're swollen and red from kissing and from Carl biting them. 

"Fuck me," Carl begs, "Negan, please, God, need it." 

Carl's skin is burning and he feels like he's on fire. He's still slightly insecure about being seen like this, wants to curl in on himself, but the way Negan looks at him — like he wants to fuck him so hard he breaks in two — is reassurance, and he feels more confident now than he ever has. 

"You're fuckin' killin' me, baby."

Negan shifts so he's kneeling between Carl's thighs, and Carl spreads them eagerly.

"Bet you were worried I wouldn't be into this shit. Rest assured, my dick is beggin' to get into that sweet little ass of yours." 

Carl mewls when Negan places a kiss onto the inside of Carl's thigh. He can feel his breath so dangerously close to where he wants it to be, but not quite. He hooks his fingers into the band of Carl's panties to slip them off when Carl reaches a hand down to stop him. 

"Can I," Carl hesitates, "Can we — I want you to leave them on." 

Negan laughs. Carl really is trying to kill him.

Negan leaves them be, instead carefully pushing the panties aside to circle his hole. He traces it teasingly, about to push in before Carl stops him again. 

"Don't need to," he says, "Fucked myself earlier. I'm good."

Negan looks up at him and has to stifle a moan. He pushes his finger inside, just to see, and _shit_ — he wasn't lying. 

"Yeah," Negan starts, "Worked yourself open real good on your fingers, didn't you, baby? How'd you do it? You spread yourself out on the bed, fuck yourself till you came hard? Wishing it was me?"

Negan adds another finger, curling them.  

Carl whimpers and nods, wiggling his hips and squirming impatiently. 

"Yeah, you did." Negan says, removing his fingers, which makes Carl whine.

Negan moves to unbuckle his belt. He shrugs his pants and boxers off, taking a packet of lube from his pocket and moves back to Carl who's touching himself through his panties. 

"God, you're fucking gorgeous." Negan murmurs.

It's a genuine compliment, something Negan doesn't throw around much. A sweet one too. It makes the tips of Carl's ears burn. 

"Then come fuck me."

How was Negan supposed to say no to that? 

Negan grabs a pillow and Carl lifts his hips, letting Negan position it under him. Negan catches him in a kiss, and Carl bites at his bottom lip, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

"Want you." Carl pleads. 

Negan rips the lube packet open with his teeth, slathering his cock in it because even though Carl is thoroughly prepped, he's always tight and Negan doesn't want to chafe his fucking dick.

He pushes Carl's panties to the side again and lines his cock up to his hole and Carl impatiently shifts. Negan pushes in and doesn't wait to bottom out; doesn't need to.

Carl's hands make their way to his back, clinging onto him. It feels so fucking good — Carl swears he can feel Negan in his goddamn stomach and it's amazing. 

Negan begins fucking into him, setting a slow pace at first because he's so turned on right now that if he pushes it he'll come. Carl's moaning like a whore, babbling incoherently as Negan rocks into him. His cock is straining against his pretty red panties and Negan groans, picking up the pace. Soon he's slamming into Carl, rough and fast and just the way he knows Carl likes it. 

"This what you wanted?" Negan growls.

"Fuck, Negan—" 

Negan rubs at Carl's nipples through the bralette, and Carl's scrambling for purchase on his back, digging into muscle with blunt nails.

Negan's fucking him just right, just like he can always count on him to do. His hips are angled so that Negan's slamming into his prostate with every single thrust and it takes all the strength Carl has in him to not come right then.

He wants this to last. 

"Maybe I should take a picture of you and give it to your Daddy."

It's an empty threat, Negan would never actually do that no matter how badly he wants to see Rick's reaction to the fact that he's fucking his son.

Rick is stupid, completely oblivious to the fact that Negan had taken Carl per  _his_ request, and had him opened up on his cock nearly every single night.

"Let him see you playin' dress up."

Carl moans at the thought of it, though he shouldn't, and Negan cocks an eyebrow. He didn't think Carl would actually be into that.

"You like that? You want everyone to see what we get up to? How eager you are for it? Practically hopping onto my dick every chance you get?" Negan smirks. 

"Yeah, oh — _fuck_ ," Carl feels like the air has been punched out of him when Negan thrusts into him particularly hard. "Want everyone to know, _hah_ — I belong to you."

"Fuck yeah, you do. You gonna come for me, baby?" Negan asks.

He can feel Carl tightening around him like a vice. He reaches down to pull Carl's cock out of his panties and stroke in time with his thrusts. Carl comes almost immediately, all over his chest and torso, back arched.

"That's it. Good boy."

Carl tries not to think about the warm feeling he gets when Negan shows how possessive he is over him. Negan continues to fuck him, lets him ride out his orgasm and Carl takes it, flushed and panting hard. 

"Inside," Carl says, "Come inside. Please, I want —"

Before he can finish Negan flips Carl onto his belly and pulls his panties down. Negan firmly grips onto Carl's hips and fucks into him. Tears threaten to spill and Carl lets them, crying out when Negan angles himself just right, hitting his prostate and making him shiver. Negan grabs a fistfull of Carl's hair, yanking his head up. 

"Like that, do you, sweetheart?" 

Carl nods, or tries to, pushing back to meet Negan's thrusts.

It's not long before Negan is coming, spilling into Carl's ass. Carl's knees threaten to give out and Negan groans, pulls out only after he's sure he's given Carl everything he has.

Carl can feel come dripping out of his ass and down his thighs, and then Negan's leaning down to lick a broad stripe across Carl's hole and he nearly falls apart.

Carl's hands fly to grab onto something, twisting into the sheets and he collapses into the mattress, trembling and borderline screaming as Negan continues to lick and tease at his stretched and sensitive hole.

He's so overstimulated it's almost painful, and he wants to jerk away, but it's oddly arousing. 

Once Negan has cleaned him out with his tongue, he slips his panties back on and gives his ass a hard smack. 

When Carl finally collects himself enough to function like a proper human again, Negan's exiting the bathroom with a wet cloth and wipes the cum off of Carl's stomach. Afterwards, he lays beside him. 

"That was great. I oughta send you a gift basket." 

Carl snorts. Negan leans in to kiss him, but Carl grimaces and pulls away. 

"Don't try to kiss me after your tongue was in my ass." 

Negan laughs so hard the bed shakes. "Kid, you sure are something." 

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i decide to start writing again for the first time in years and this is what i churn out is......astounding. and yes the title is from beyonce's hit song naughty girl from her dangerously in love album (2003). enjoy


End file.
